Wynurzenie
by Fjuka
Summary: Eksperyment, alternatywa. Harry po wydarzeniach finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego popada w swoisty marazm. Obserwujemy powolną destrukcję bohatera - złamanego nastolatka, stającego się lekomanem, sięgającego po alkohol i narkotyki. Co jeszcze wydarzy się w jego życiu? Możliwy gwałt, slash... i inne udziwnienia, które będą chciały zaistnieć w opowiadaniu. Niedookreśleni bohaterowie.
1. Chapter 1

_Witam wszystkich. Prezentuję eksperyment, stanowiący kolaż mojego dziennika z inspiracjami FF. Zdaję sobie sprawę, iż dopiero zaczynam przygodę z tworzeniem opowiadań. Byłabym wdzięczna za wskazówki i opinie wszelkiej maści._

_Życzę miłego czytania... i miłego dawania o sobie znać - obojętnie, czy chcecie wylać na mnie kubeł zimnej wody, czy - przeciwnie - czegoś tam pogratulować._

_Autorka :)_

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Dosięgnęło mnie. Otępienie. Siedzę na błoniach, niebo jest tak ciemne, że nie widzę czubka własnego nosa.

Przyznam, że fascynuje mnie to uczucie - stać na krawędzi, chwiać się nad wielką przepaścią, której dno wypełnione jest czymś ostrym i sterczącym, co tylko czeka, by poharatać moje ciało, a potem przebić się dalej, rozproszyć duszę na tysiące kawałków. Tak wielka... dziura... składająca się na mnie; ocean, w którym każda kropla zżera, zadaje ból, niszczy. Doprowadzenie człowieka do granic wytrzymałości i uświadomienie mu: nie możesz nic zrobić. Żyjesz.

Tortury.

A po nich... właśnie to. Pustka. Drętwota. Wszechogarniające, obezwładniające, paraliżujące NIC.

Rozprostowuję nogi. Zesztywniały. Po łydkach chodzi mi stado mentalnych mrówek, których nie da się ni strzepnąć, ni zignorować. Sięgam do torby, odpinam zamek - wciąż się zacina, jakoś nie mogę się za niego zabrać - i gmeram niecierpliwie między papierami. Czuję, jak serce wibruje mi gdzieś w gardle, przez głowę przemyka koszmarna myśl, że NIE MA, ZGUBIŁEM, jednak, na szczęście, wśród papierów, które najpewniej powinienem wyrzucić, znajduję trzy listki. Chwytam je, wyciskam małe, białe kuleczki, dopóki trzydzieści - całe opakowanie - nie znajdzie się we wnętrzu mojej dłoni. Łykam za dwoma podejściami, częstując się litrami wody wprost z różdżki i przeklinając, kiedy gorzki smak rządzi się w moich ustach. Wyrzucam pozostałości - nie chciałbym, żeby ktoś to znalazł i robił kłopoty, ot na przykład Hermiona, z całą pewnością wiedziałaby, w co się bawię - po czym odrzucam książki od siebie i kładę się na miękką, miękką trawę pod drzewem.

Godzinę później zaczyna działać. Znowu siedzę na dupie jakiś rozwalony z przechyłem do tyłu i zdaje mi się, że lecę, spadam. To takie dziwne uczucie. Kręgosłup wygina się i nawet głowa staje się tak ciężka. Grawituję.

Zanurzam się cały w tym zjawisku.

Błogość.

* * *

Wymiotuję.

To pierwsze, co do mnie dociera.

Fale grudowatej, śluzowatej, śmierdzącej alkoholem wydzieliny wydobywają się z ust z sekundowymi odstępami. Myśli są tak splątaną kłęboliną, że nie jestem zdolny, by jakkolwiek nazwać swój stan. Nie pamiętam nic. Mogę skupiać się tylko na słońcu, które szczypie mnie w oczy, na smrodzie potu i alkoholu, którego nie powinienem łączyć z DXM, jeśli nie pragnę śmierci, i na tym, jak mi cholernie wszystko jedno. Zdrewniałe członki prostują się natychmiast, gdy przestaję wykonywać znienawidzoną, choć w jakiś sposób spajającą moją codzienność czynność, po czym zataczam się do tyłu. Opadam na ścianę - baru, jak sądzę - nie mam siły sprawdzić. Mózg zwyczajnie rozrywa COŚ, na każdą ze stron. Krzywię się i opuszczam głowę, marząc o ciemnym, miękkim łóżku w dormitorium. Powłócząc nogami, wychodzę na ulicę. Mam skarpetę w buzi i jestem tak oszołomiony, że jeśli ktoś spytałby mnie teraz, ile mam lat, miałbym spore wątpliwości. Porzucam męczący proces myślenia, rejestrowania i analizowania faktów na rzecz instynktu, poruszając się jak drewniana, niechętna do współpracy z Bogiem lalka.

Nic nowego.

* * *

Budzę się na łóżku. Nie wiem, czyim, nie jest moje. Tafla mlecznego sufitu faluje, muszę zamknąć oczy, żeby się nie porzygać; czuję się jak wtedy, kiedy spaliłem pierwszego papierosa. Do licha, porwałem się na setę LD, mocne, smoliste gówno. Oblizuję wargi. Spierzchnięte i popękane. Uchylam powieki. Światło jest nie do zniesienia. Odgrywam taneczną pantomimę z rzeczywistością, zabawę w Pojawiam Się I Znikam jeszcze przez jakiś czas, pozwalając, by klatki filmu przesuwały się w mojej głowie. Wszystko, co składa się na minioną noc - zakładając, iż nadal jest Dzień Po, właściwie nie wiem - wydaje się być abstraktem. Jak mugolskie komedie, oglądane kiedyś, dawno temu. To samo z całą resztą popieprzonego TO JUŻ BYŁO, TYM JESTEM.

Dociera do mnie, że boli mnie głowa i chyba jęczę, bo ktoś się pojawia.

- Panie Potter - zimny, kobiecy głos ma taką męczącą, denerwującą, stalową nutę. - Obudził się pan.

Mamroczę coś niezrozumiałego, nie chcąc zagłębiać się w interakcję. Czuję, że ta rozmowa wszystko spierdoli.

- No już, proszę wstać, to nie jest Izba Wytrzeźwień. Weźmie pan eliksir na kaca i uda się do gabinetu dyrektora. Chciał się z panem widzieć.

Nie wiem, o czym mówi. Słyszę wypowiedź, która nie przedziera się przez warstwę... błonę, otaczającą mój umysł bardzo skutecznie. Kiedy czuję uścisk na ramieniu, połączony z dalszym sapaniem i prychaniem, siadam. Delikatnie. W tym momencie jestem przeświadczony, że ogarniam, nawet jeśli wiem, że nie ogarniam, że zapewne jestem spowolniony i niedostrzegający, jak zwykle na i po DXM. Przecieram dłońmi twarz i garbię się, pościel jest skłębiona i wala się gdzieś za mną, Sala Szpitalna sterylnie czysta, a ja coraz bardziej wkurwiony. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Głupie, nie dające spokoju baboki.

Pomfrey podsuwa mi eliksir, zimna fiolka ociera się o lewą dłoń. W środku przelewa się lawendowy płyn, nieco zbyt gęsty, by wyglądał apetycznie. Śmierdzi jak krowie łajno, ale nic nie mówię, tylko zaciskam usta na wylocie i pochłaniam wszystko, przechylając głowę do tyłu. Wzdycham, głęboko i z serca, potem jeszcze raz. Pusta buteleczka zostaje mi wyrwana, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi, dostrzegając wodę na stoliku obok. TAK! WODA! Napełniam szklankę, poddając się rozlewającemu się we mnie abstrakcyjnemu uczuciu euforii. Piję i nie mam dość, o tak. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i spoglądam na pielęgniarkę. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem w niej takiej pogardy. Prycha i krzywi się, mierząc mnie jak coś niebywale ohydnego, barbarzyńskiego, niegodnego, aby istnieć.

- Nie chcę tu pana więcej widzieć - syczy. - Jeszcze raz w takim stanie, Potter, i wylatujesz.

Wytrzeszczam się, ale nie przejmuję. Czuję, że nic nie jest ważne, a ja... ja mogę WSZYSTKO.

Pewność siebie nie znika nawet, kiedy opuszczam Skrzydło, odarty z tożsamości, pamięci i godności. Cuchnący, spocony, poplamiony trunkiem, brudny - widocznie wywróciłem się, więcej niż raz - obdartus w mugolskich, obleśnych ciuchach, z bananem na twarzy, mrużący z zadowoleniem oczy, szurający, noga za nogą, do Dambeldorka. Słońce już mi nie przeszkadza, poddaję się mu, co rusz odwracam twarz w jego kierunku. Inni uczniowie mogliby nie być.

Nie niepokoję się niczym.

Jestem.

* * *

- Harry... usiądź, proszę... - starcza ręka wskazuje bordowy, miękki, skórzany fotel, stojący naprzeciw blatu na kurzej łapce, najpewniej sprawującego rolę biurka. Opadam w znajome zagłębienie i moszczę się wygodnie, patrząc wszędzie i nigdzie. Nic mi się nie chce. Tylko świętego spokoju. - Spodziewałem się ciebie, cóż, wcześniej...

- Która godzina?

- Piętnasta. Czwartek.

Nic mi to nie mówi. Pieprzona godzina. Dzień tygodnia. Równie dobrze mógłby mówić po chińsku. Chyba orientuje się w moim zagubieniu, może coś jest w moich oczach, nie wiem, w każdym razie Dumbek przybiera ten swój oficjalny ton, wpatrując się w splecione palce, i kontynuuje:

- Zniknąłeś w nocy z poniedziałku na wtorek, Harry. Jest piąty czerwiec. Pan Weasley nikogo nawet nie poimformował, że cię nie ma.

Czuję napływ wdzięczności; rośnie we mnie jak balon, przebijając się... znowu, przez coś, jakiś kokon... Ostatecznie fala emocji nie ZDARZA SIĘ, niemniej, uważam, że to MIŁE, że Ron chronił mi plecy. Zawsze był spo-

- Harry, on po prostu się przyzwyczaił. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy znikasz. Nikt nic nie mówił, bo każdy ma dość.

Przełykam ślinę, dopełniając wizerunek. - Ach - mruczę - Więc jak... jak się tu znalazłem? - pytam i niemal od razu żałuję. Cóż, stało się. To się dopiero nasłucham.

- Barman gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem zawiadomił nas, że wynająłeś tam pokój. Pytał, czy o tym wiemy, w końcu trwa rok szkolny.

- Pokój? - nie przypominam sobie żadnego pokoju. Ach, do diabła. Mniejsza z tym.

- Chłopcze... chciałem ci coś pow-

- Nie, profesorze. Idę do dormitorium. I tak, wiem, jeszcze raz i wylatuję. Jestem nieodpowiedzialny, ale nie głupi.

Podnoszę się z fotela i wychodzę. Droga do Wieży Gryffindoru jeszcze nigdy nie była tak długa.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy się budzę, świta. Szarość nieba przedziera się przez malutkie, szklane okienko, zalewając bladymi promieniami pięć łóżek, z których cztery nadal osłonięte są grubymi, czerwonymi kotarami. Dostrzegam szafkę nocną, MOJĄ szafkę, na niej zaś grubą warstwę kurzu - i już wiem, co jest nie tak, skąd przeczucie ciążące w piersiach. Skopane prześcieradło owinęło się wokół moich kostek, które teraz usiłuję uwolnić, zwisając jednocześnie głową poza krawędzią materaca, z ulgą rejestrując torbę - jej stan jest opłakany - i różdżkę, wystającą z bocznej kieszeni. Nie zgubiłem ich. Nie tym razem.

Cóż, ostatnio żyję w ten sposób. I nie, to nie jest skomplikowane, złożone. Właśnie nie - i o to chodzi. Wszystko jest kurewsko proste. Voldemort, Turniej Trójmagiczny, każda z tych bzdur wystarczająco klarownie prezentuje się w mojej głowie - i nie ważne, ile już razy brałem antydepresanty, jak długo zapychałem się psychotropami i całym tym mugolskim szajsem, o którym teraz nie warto nawet wspominać. Wciąż mam bliznę na lewym przedramieniu, w miejscu, z którego Glizdogon ściągnął mi krew, żeby pieprzony Czarny Pan mógł powstać zza grobu w całej swojej wężowej okazałości.

Trup Cedrika, który wpatruje się we mnie nocami, nie robi wrażenia. Albo raczej - robi. Gdzieś tam, w głębinach umysłu, w które się nie zapuszczam, zabarykadowanych przede mną samym. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że cała moja rzeczywistość zamieniła się w uciekanie - odrealniony, karmię się każdym dostępnym środkiem zdolnym zapewnić mi znieczulenie. Powinno to wzbudzać wyrzuty sumienia.

Nie wzbudza.

Nic ich nie wzbudza. W tej chwili istnieje tylko bezmiar pożerającego mnie bezwładu, potęgowany konsekwencjami długotrwałego stosowania DXM. Na chuja Pana, nie chciałem się tak udupić. Nie chciałem.

Samo tak wyszło.

Nie analizuję tego, nie tak, nie kolejnego poranka, nie w samotności, nie, kiedy mogę wszystko powtórzyć. Kusi mnie, żeby to zrobić. Wrzucić cokolwiek z szerokiego asortymentu ulubionej apteki RAJ NA ZIEMI - wiem, pochrzaniona nazwa - i odpuścić. Wciąż cuchnę, prześmierdnął cały pokój. Wychodzę w dżinsowych spodniach Dudziaczka, trzy czwarte, przed kolana, i kolejnej z kolekcji grunge'owych koszulek. Tupię na marmurowych schodach, niemal potykam się o ulubiony fotel, który wyrasta wprost znikąd. Piętnaście minut później już biegam, celując różdżką w drzewa, rzucając coraz bardziej wymyślne i zakopane w głębinach pamięci zaklęcia, absorbujące takie mnóstwo mocy, że DXM-owe lenistwo ostro daje w dupę. Usiłuję zmusić mózg do koncentracji, co rusz robię fikołki, pompki i brzuszki i tak, tak, CZUJĘ.

Czuję przyspieszone bicie serca, za którym kryje się rozpacz, zupełnie jakby świadomość, realność usiłowały dogonić mnie, więc mknę szybciej, jestem na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, zewsząd otacza mnie cisza i tylko głosy w mojej głowie usiłują przywołać mnie do porządku. Nie zauważam, kiedy zaczynam płakać, nie zauważam, kiedy wypływam na powierzchnię po kilku tygodniach nurkowania, odkąd wróciłem z cmentarza. Upadam, odzierając sobie kolana, różdżka wypada z ręki i drżę, z płaczu lub zimna - poranki wciąż są chłodne, szczególnie tutaj - i dogania mnie ciężar tego wszystkiego.

Boże, jaki ze mnie śmieć.

* * *

Wlokę się do zamku, wspinam po marmurowych stopniach i pcham okazałe drzwi. Dociera do mnie szum, zwykły gwar. Melodia poplątanych głosów i przekomarzań niemal zwala mnie z nóg.

Wszystko dzieje się normalnie. Dla nich zawsze tak było. Jest piątek i wszystko jest normalne.

Zmuszam się, aby zrobić krok, potem następny. Podłoga zwielokrotnia je, brzęczą w moich uszach, przytłaczają, wszystko jest zbyt realne. Zaczynam sprint, znowu, niedługo później jestem we własnym dormitorium. Biorę byle jakie ciuchy i wkradam się do łazienki. Strumienie wody atakują nagie ciało. Pieszczę ręką klatkę piersiową, namydlam się, potem spłukuję i namydlam, i spłukuję i tak w kółko, jakbym mógł zmyć to, przez co czuję się nieczysty.

Nie da się.

Wkładam byle jakie bokserki i szatę, pod którą nie muszę mieć nic innego, czarną, miękką i pachnącą. Kiedy opuszczam dormitorium, zauważam, że okno jest otwarte.

Cóż, nadal śmierdzi.

* * *

Wchodzę do klasy dwie minuty po dzwonku. McGonnagall stoi idealnie naprzeciw mnie, zupełnie jakby czekała, aż pchnę drzwi. Mogę policzyć włosy, które wysunęły się jej z koka.

- Harry - stuknęła różdżką o wnętrze dłoni - Jamesie - znowu - Potterze - z drewienka wypłynął strumień iskier, czerwono-złotych, przypominających fajerwerki. Chcę przybrać jakąś stabilniejszą postawę, bardziej... ogarniętą, nie udaje mi się to jednak, głównie przez torbę, wyjątkowo ciężką po tym, jak, w ogóle się nie wypakowawszy, dodałem książki na dzisiejszy dzień. Patrzę w górę, starając się nie dostrzegać nic innego - na przykład kilkunastu głów, wśród których musi być Malfoy, musi być Ron, musi być Hermiona, wgapiających się we mnie i przyszpilających w miejscu. - Gdzieś ty był?

- Ja... biegałem i...

- Biegał pan? Biegał pan całe trzy dni, jak rozumiem?

- Nie...

- Więc co? CO pan robił? Jest pan gościem na moich lekcjach. Praktycznie nie widuję pana na posiłkach. Chodzi pan wciąż w tych obszarpanych ciuchach… no, może dzisiaj wygląda pan w miarę przyzwoicie... - ślizgońską część klasy ogarnia nagła wesołość. Krwisty rumieniec rozlewa mi się na policzkach i karku. - ZNIKA pan. ZNIKA i odnajduje się w jakimś zapchlonym... melinowatym barze... całkowicie pijany... TU NIE MA SIĘ Z CZEGO ŚMIAĆ! - klasa zamilkła. - To ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Mówię to przy całej klasie. Jedna opuszczona godzina i może się pan czuć absolwentem. Czy to jasne?

Usta same zacisnęły mi się w wąską kreskę, ale to dobrze. Gdybym się odezwał, powiedziałbym coś, czego potem należałoby żałować. Kiwam głową na znak, że dotarło i już, już kieruję się do ostatniej ławki w rogu, kiedy zatrzymuje mnie błysk, dziwny, rozjaśniający tęczówki profesorki.

- Harry... - mówi tonem, którego jeszcze u niej nie słyszałem. - Wiem, że to trudne... nie tylko to, co zdarzyło się w maju, ale też w poprzednich latach... wiele poświęciłeś i zbyt wiele widziałeś, i pewnie nie możesz się w tym odnaleźć. Naprawdę rozumiem... potrzebujesz...

- Przykro mi panią uświadamiać, ale pani nie ma prawa wiedzieć cokolwiek o moich potrzebach. I to wcale nie tak, że muszę o nich rozmawiać.

- Ale… panna Granger mówi...

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi Hermiona! To już koniec, nie widzi pani? Voldemort wrócił - biorę głęboki oddech, krzywiąc się, kiedy przypadkowo łapię spojrzenie tej całej Brown. W jakim tempie powstaną nowe plotki? - Nie zamierzam dłużej bawić się w Wybrańca. Znajdźcie sobie nowe mięso armatnie. Chcę tylko... przeżyć wakacje u mugoli, którzy się nade mną znęcają. Chcę... świętego spokoju.

Mijam nauczycielkę i siadam w upatrzonym miejscu, pragnąc jak nigdy powrócić do stanu skrajnego nieodbierania.

* * *

**Witam ponownie. **

**Cieszę się, że wykazaliście zainteresowanie moimi FF. Ogromnie dziękuję za odzew - wyszło lepiej, niż się spodziewałam. Pozostaje mi złożyć na wasze ręce tą samą prośbę, co ostatnio - prośbę o wyrażanie waszego zdania, wskazanie tego, co się podobało - bądź, przeciwnie, co wzbudziło niesmak, co nie przypadło do gustu, co nie spełniło swojej roli, nie wzbudziło uczuć. Każdy głos może pomóc mi w poprawieniu umiejętności ; ).**

**Pozdrawiam,**

**autorka. **


End file.
